Yo-Yo Wiki:User Interface Discussion
This discussion focuses on the elements of the Yoyowiki user interface as well as a nice skin. Just add at the top. ---- * The vertical bar we have right now seems very functional to me. As long as we don't have too much stuff in there - and I think if we have more than 20 entries we are doing something wrong :) - this should work fine. I do like the fact that everything is instantly visible and can be reached with only one click. That's why I am not a great fan of dropdowns on a web page. For a smaller screen (like a PDA) the sidebar can of course be a nuisance, so maybe we need two skins :). --HB 05:42, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I like your ideas! I'll take a look at the Seseis Library, and I agree, it would be much more beneficial for us to have specific content on the navigation bar. Do you prefer Vertical navigation vs Horizontal/DropDown (using CSS/DIV and not Form Boxes)?. B3Kid 10:26, 14 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Already working on a skin, cool. :) I mentioned Seseis Library, because I like the color scheme, looks warm and comfy. The standard MonoBook skin looks a bit too clinical for my taste. Too much grey. It would be nice, if the navigation bar contained our backbone pages (Glossary, Tricks, Yoyos, People, Coffee Machine, ...). I could do without the community portal, curent events, and the random page. The logo is cool. Would look good on a yellow/beige-ish background to complement the blue-green shirt. --HB 12:28, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I am actually working on a Doc Pop based skin (shh its a secret) that I plan on making the sites default skin. There will be NO popunders/overs or any mis-directed linking in ANYWAY. This site must be run with the 100% commitment to Yo-Yoing that it deserves. I never plan to make this site into anything containing commercialisim. In other words this site will NEVER be ad driven, or contain sponsors, other than MabusHosting.Net, in anyway. I want you guys to know that I am dedicated to providing the best environment this Wiki can run on for the Yo-Yo community. What other theme ideas did you have HB? --B3Kid 15:00, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I don't see any problems with this, as long as it does not open tons of popup and popunder windows :-) I already thought about a nicer skin for this wiki, so we could do something that is nicely integrated into the whole look and feel. A good example how this can be handled is the ad banner at Senseis Library http://senseis.xmp.net, a wiki about the game of Go. We also could have a logo at the bottom (where the GNU FDL and MediaWiki logos are) "sponsored and hosted by MabusHosting" or something. --HB 07:26, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * As far as bandwidth goes for videos, YoYoWiki.org is part of the B3Studios Network. B3Studios is a subsidiary of MabusHosting, so basically our bandwidth needs are taken care of, as we are on a dedicated server. The only thing I can forsee, if we get a grip on bandwidth, we may have to run a small banner for MabusHosting, which is not a big deal, and can be made to tie into the wiki easily. Thoughts? --B3Kid ** A small banner at the bottom would be fine if that happens. The wiki isn't really being used as a video host at the moment though. *** Derek is the admin, he was saying that we could host video if we wanted to. --Josh Parker 16:08, 6 Feb 2006 (PST)